Dream Come True
by Skylar Ninja
Summary: Just imagine your dream coming true. Well, that's what happened here. They got into their dream college, YouTube College. Where students are taught by YouTubers. It sounds like a dream doesn't it? Well, dreams can become nightmares too.


The sunbeams fell through the window falling upon a young male with a head of wavy brown hair, messy from sleeping. His face laid on his desk as YouTube videos played on his laptop. His headphones were on his ears as the video ended and a new video started up.

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADDIES!" Jack screamed as the intro to his video. The male snapped up from his slumber his eyes opening up darting around. He calmed down when he remembered he had fallen asleep watching YouTube videos. He unplugged his headphones listening to Jack allowed as he headed to the dresser grabbing his clothing for the day and laying it on his bed then heading to the bathroom.

His name was Caleb. He was in his last year of high school. He was a bit above average height for his age. He wasn't overweight or muscular, he was in the middle. His eyes were a golden hazel and his hair was chocolate colored. His skin tone was a light tan. He looked to be serious most of the time or as his parents called it "emotionless" or "depressed". Caleb wasn't an emotionless person, though he did have depression. He was just fazed out of this world. He was creating stuff in his mind, which he loved to do. He was nice to most people. But there were a few people he hated, very few.

Caleb came out of the shower his hair dripping some water onto the cold wooden floor. A towel wrapped around his waist. He went over to his bed slipping on a T-shirt that had the tri-force on it. He took the towel off of his waist slipping his briefs and pants on. He turned to the mirror on his wall observing himself for a moment. He then shook out his hair like a wet dog to help it dry faster.

"Better," he said in a smooth voice that sounded serious yet had an underlying tone of happiness.

A smile fell on his face and he went over to his desk pausing the video. He turned off his computer turning on his phone plugging his headphones into the phone. He turned on the last played song, which was I'll Sleep When I Am Dead by Set it Off.

He put on his socks then put on his black sneakers listening to the lyrics coming out of his phone. He then grabbed his book bag from beside his bed. The book bag was a plain black book bag with a pin of a stormtrooper on it, madoras mask, and Batman on it.

He slung the bag over his shoulder heading out of his room. Taking a quick peak at his watch he saw that the time was 7:50. He knew his two friends would be pissed at him for not waking up earlier.

He sighed as he heard a car's horn honking. He ran downstairs without hesitation passing by his mother.

"Bye Mom love ya!" He said running outside before he heard his mother's answer. Infront of the house was a black car with two people in the front.

"Hurry up!" The female in the driver's seat said. That female was Alicia. Alicia was an average height female with over average plot. She was an average looking. Her skin was more on the pale side. Her long hair was brown tinted purple, which made it look red. She had brown eyes and wore glasses for them. She usually wore makeup, the usual being pink lipstick, concealer, with mascara.

Beside Alicia in the passenger's seat was Abby. Abby was a shorter female who was skinny, due to a fast metabolism. Her skin tone was peach. Her hair color was dark brown cut at a medium length. She had brown eyes like Alicia but did not wear glasses like Alicia.

"Sorry I slept in," Caleb said in defense sitting down in the back unplugging one of his earbuds.

"If we are late because of you," Abby warned.

"We won't be," Caleb said hoping that he was right.

The trio was more nervous about being late because of what the day was going to bring. There was a test that day that was the admission test for YouTube College. It was a newly made college to help people become YouTubers. There were a few steps in the process though. One was the academic grade had to be perfect. No C, D, or F could be in your grade. The second step is to take the test. You had to sign up at the beginning of the year so they could observe your grades. If you pass the test then you got asked to go on an interview following in three weeks. The interview was with the admissions officers to learn more about the people going to the college. If you got in you got in you received an email and/or letter. You then got to meet your mentors over the course of the day. The mentors chose the people that they wanted.

"But it'll be fine," Caleb reassured.

Soon enough the car pulled into the parking lot. Alicia parked it and the trio then ran out of the car and into the school without second thoughts. Caleb shoved his phone away turning it off. The trio had the same class the first period, but it was on the other side of the school. The three of them ran to the other side of the school quickly. There was barely anyone in the halls everyone already in their classes or right outside of it heading inside. The three didn't want another late so they ran past the classes hoping not to be stopped by a teacher screaming at us not to run around in the halls.

The trio luckily arrived at their classes in time. As the bell rung, they sat down in their seats. Abby looked at Caleb and Caleb mouthed 'I told you so.' Abby rolled her eyes and Caleb chuckled softly.

・・・・・・ ・・・・・・ ・・・・・・


End file.
